Flame Swordsman
の |jpname = 炎の剣士 |jphira = ほのおのけんし |phon = Honō no Kenshi |image = Flame Swordsman (TF04-VER 1).jpg |image2 = Flame Swordsman (TF04-VER 2).jpg |attribute = Fire |type = Warrior |type2 = Fusion |atk = 1800 |def = 1600 |level = 5 |fm = Flame Manipulator |fm2 = Masaki the Legendary Swordsman |materials = "Flame Manipulator" + "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" |manga_d = 030, 031, 035, 036, 061 |anime_dm = 011, 012, 013, 016, 017, 018, 020, 021, 022, 031, 033, 037, 043, 044, 046, 053, 058, 104, 105, 111, 112, 113, 121, 128, 133, 148, 172, 173, 182, 218 |anime_cm = 004 |summon1 = 2 Fusion Materials |fusionmaterial1 = Dark Flare Knight |misc1 = Non-Effect Monster |archrelated1 = Dark Magician (series) |roddc = 41 |tscdc = 41 |dordc = 39 |wc6dp = 500 |rodnumber = 015 |tscnumber = 015 |fmrnumber = 015 |dornumber = 151 |dm1number = 015 |number = 45231177 |lore = "Flame Manipulator" + "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" |frlore = "Manipulateur de Flammes" + "Masaki le Spadassin Légendaire" |delore = "Flammen-Manipulator" + "Masaki, Legendärer Schwertkämpfer" |itlore = Signore delle Fiamme + Masaki lo Spadaccino |ptlore = "Manipulador das Chamas" + "Masaki o Espadachim Lendário" |jplore = 「炎を操る者」＋「伝説の剣豪 ＭＡＳＡＫＩ」 |chlore = 融合：「火焰操縱者」＋「傳說的劍豪 正樹」 |animelore = Normal Monster |rodlore = A swordsman that bears a fiery sword deadly to all dinosaurs. It has the power to wipe out all dinosaurs on the foe's field. |tsclore = A swordsman that bears a fiery sword deadly to all dinosaurs. It has the power to wipe out all dinosaurs on the field. |wc6lore = "Flame Manipulator" + "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" |na_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-003) - (SR) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-024) - (C) |en_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN003) - (SR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN100) - (R) Dark Legends (DLG1-EN003) - (C) |eu_sets = Magic Ruler (MRL-E111] - (C) Retro Pack (RP01-EN002) - (C) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A003) - (SR) |fr_sets = Deck de Démarrage: Joey (DDJ-F024) - (C) Maître des Magies (MDM-F111) - (C) Retro Pack (RP01-FR002) - (C) |fc_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-C003) - (SR) |de_sets = Spell Ruler (SRL-G111 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G024) - (C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE100) - (R) Retro Pack (RP01-DE002) - (C) |it_sets = Starter Deck: Joey (MIJ-I024) - (C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT100) - (R) Retro Pack (RP01-IT002) - (C) |pt_sets = Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P003) - (SR) Starter Deck: Joey (DIJ-P024) - (C) |sp_sets = Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S003) - (SR) Starter Deck: Joey (BIJ-S024) - (C) Retro Pack (RP01-SP002) - (C) |jp_sets = Starter Box: Theatrical Release (No Set Code) - (UR) Starter Box: Official Release (No Set Code) - (UR) Official Guide Starter Book (No Set Code) - (UScR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LB-03) - (UR) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-003) - (C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP100) - (R) Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP090) - (C) |kr_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K003) - (SR) Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR100) - (R) |eds_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (R) |gx1_sets = Fusions (C) Pyrogen (C) The Warriors (C) |gx02_sets = First Fusion (R) |gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (R) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (C) Warrior Collection A (C) All Fusion Monsters (C) All Fusion Monsters Alternate artwork (C) All at Random (C) All at Random Alternate artwork (C) |wc07_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (R) FIRE Collection (C) Warrior Collection 1 (C) All Fusion Monsters (R) All at Random (R) |ygo_sets = Pack 4 (C) |database_id = 4021 }}